


It's two sugars, right?

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [63]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 37, M/M, university roommate!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta doesn'T know much about his new roommate Taeyong. But still, he wants to help him when he sees how miserable and tired he is.





	It's two sugars, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who left a comment yesterday! I really appreciate them! (I know I'm a whiny author, but... I feed from comments. I always read them back when I'm not feeling up to writing.)

Yuta barely dared to talk. He had moved into the dorm again two months ago, just to find that this year he got asigned to a new roommate. Last year he had roomed with Johnny with whom he hit it off instantly, but this guy... 

Well, they weren't on the same resonance. Yet. 

It's not that Taeyong was a bad guy or anything, it was just that he was really quiet, really serious about everything and was a clean freak. This last one was probably the hardest on Yuta. He was a messy guy by nature, so he needed to be always conscious about how much mess he made. 

And this past two months they managed just fine. 

But now their first tests were coming up and Taeyong got even more quiet and even more serious about everything, and it honestly bothered Yuta. He was an emphatic guy, it made him feel bad that he saw the other so stressed and couldn't help. Especially in the mornings when they needed to wake up at seven for their 8 AM classes, and Taeyong had big circles under his eyes, because he was up until 3 every night to study.

That's why Yuta decided to try and do something small for Taeyong to cheer him up. He didn't know much about the guy, but there was one thing he noticed the guy did the same way every single day. 

And it was drinking coffee, because that was the only thing that kept him functioning. 

So on the next Wednesday, when their only 8 AM class was, Yuta was up way before Taeyong to make his way down to the small coffee shop down the street. He wasn't a big cook, and he once almost blew up the coffee machine, so he decided it was the best, if he let someone else make it. 

So by the time Taeyong's alarm rang, he was back with a chocolate chip muffin and a hot coffee in his hands.  
Taeyong groaned as he slammed his clock down and sat up. Then his eyes widened when he saw Yuta already up and going. 

Nakamoto gave him a big, bright smile.  
"Morning!" He said, as he turned around to get the coffee and the bad with the muffin from the desk. 

"Morning..." Taeyong muttered, not understanding what was going on. But Yuta's smile didn't waver as he held out the things for Taeyong to take. 

"It's two sugars, right?" He asked. 

And for the first time since they met, he got a bright, honest smile from Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave a coomment after yourself!
> 
> Talk to me on twitter (seriously, don't be afraid): [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)
> 
> Also, I made a Wattpad account, even though I don't plan on posting anything there. So if you don't have a Twitter, you can now also talk to me there if you want to.  
> [Rinrinr2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
